


Can we get a puppy? (Cashton)

by Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 3+1, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam/pseuds/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum really wants a puppy.</p><p>Or, the 3 times Calum talks about wanting a dog and the first time Ashton catches on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we get a puppy? (Cashton)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! New one Shot. My first attemps at 3+1....Hope you love it! Enjoy!

 1.

 

Calum has always loved puppies. And Ashton. But it was definitely the cutest thing ever to see him cooing at puppies and gushing at how cute they were. Anytime Ashton and him went to a mall, he always wanted to go to the little pet shop to look at the baby dogs. Ashton loved to see his boyfriend happy because of the small animals, like a little kid on Christmas.

The two boys were cuddling on the couch on the bus at the moment, just enjoying the other's presence. A few kisses were exchanged between the two lovers, but overall, they were mostly cuddling. Michael and Luke were off doing God knows what, so Ashton and Calum were alone in the bu. Suddenly, Calum got up to go in the kitchen, and Ashton followed him, sitting down on one of the chairs, scrolling through his Twitter and replying to some fans. When he looked up from his phone, Calum was standing there with a big smile on his face.

“Why do you have this goofy smile babe?” Ashton asked.

“There is a mall just there… Can we go see the puppies?” Calum asked with his big brown eyes.

“Of course babe. Let’s go.” Ashton stood up and took the younger boy’s hand, getting out of the bus.

The two boys went to the pet shop, and once they got their foot in the shop, Calum was running to the puppies cage. Ashton looked at him fondly, and he even took some pictures. After a while, he got closer to his boyfriend and snaked his arms around his waist, placing small kisses on his shoulder. Calum turned around and opened his mouth to say something, but at the same time, a worker arrived and asked them if they needed help, to which Ashton answered that they were just looking. When he turned back to Calum, the young boy just shook his head sadly and turned back to the puppies.

 

2.

 

A few days later, the four boys were in a park, just walking around and enjoying some free time in their hectic schedule. Ashton and Calum were in front of Luke and Michael, holding hands and talking to each other, occasionally giggling and softly kissing. Michael and Luke were walking behind, looking at their friends with big smiles on their faces. The two boys always supported their friends, thinking that they were made to be together. Suddenly, Luke saw a dog not far from them, and he nudged Michael’s rib to get his attention and pointed the dog, that was running towards them.

“Oh my god! Ash, look!” Calum exclaimed once he saw the dog, kneeling down in front of him.

“Hey there, what are you doing?” Calum said while petting the dog with golden fur, a smile on his face.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” A voice said, a man running towards the four boys, a leash in his hand. “I just wanted to let her run without her leash, I didn’t think she would run away.”

“It’s okay don’t worry. She is really beautiful. If I have a dog one day, I want one like yours.” Calum said, getting back up and looking at the man, then at the golden dog.

“Thanks. Anyways, I have to go. Sorry again.” The man said, leaving with his dog.

Ashton came behind Calum and took his hand, kissing his temple.

“You coming Cal?”

“Yeah.”

 

 3.

 

On another day off, in a country that no one cared to remember the name, Calum and Ashton were watching a movie before going to bed. Calum was curled in Ashton arms, the older of the two starting to fall asleep.

“Ash, look! The dog is so cute!” Calum said, looking up at his boyfriend.

“He is…” Ashton said, yawning at the same time.

“I want one some day”. Calum said, Ashton nodding.

Calum turned his attention back on the movie, and a few minutes later, soft snore could be heard in the bedroom. Calum looked up to see Ashton asleep, some hairs in his eyes. The young boy turned the television and the lights off, throwing the covers on him and Ashton, kissing his forehead. He fell asleep a few minutes later, wishing that one day, Ashton would understand the message he was sending him.

+1.

It was now Calum’s birthday, and Ashton was super excited. Michael, Luke and him planned a small birthday party, just the four of them, in the apartment Calum and Ashton were sharing. Luke was spending the day with Calum, making sure that the brown eyed boy wouldn’t go back home before everything was ready. When Ashton texted Luke that they could come back, the two friend started walking back to the apartement.

When Luke and Calum entered the house, the first thing they saw was a small puppy running around. The first thing Calum did was kneeling in front of the small dog, petting it softly, a big smile on his face, but still a bit confused. Ashton came in the hall, seeing his boyfriend with the dog.

“Happy birthday baby!” Ashton exclaimed, a big smile on his face.

“You… you bought a dog?” Calum said, getting up with the dog in his arms.

“Of course. You don’t stop talking about dogs all the time, and when I saw him, I knew you would love him.” Ashton said, pecking Calum’s lips.

“You’re right. I love him. And you. Thanks” Calum replied, hugging his boyfriend.

The rest of the night was spent playing with the puppy and eating cake.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! How was it? Good, Bad, Bof? Remember, you can send me prompts (5Sos Only!)
> 
> 5Sos Only!!
> 
> What I need: 
> 
> \- The bromance (It can also be OT4)  
> \- Fluff, Smut, Angst, Hurt/Comfort...  
> \- Au or not?  
> \- Inspired by a video? If yes, the link please :)  
> \- Of course... the prompt.
> 
> Love ya guys! :)


End file.
